in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr
|name = Asriel Dreemurr|lives_in = His house with Toriel and Asgore on the surface|age = Around 12 ( 's fanon)|birthdate = Unknown|deathdate = Still alive|gender = Male|status = Alive|nationality = |aliases = Goatbro(The Internet)|relationship = Unknown|affiliated_with = Undertale Monsters|birthplace = The Underground|deathplace = Still alive|friends = Chara, The Gang|enemies = Unknown|likes = Cool stuff he likes, Having fun More to come later|hates = Stuff like going to the dentist, getting hypnotized More to come later|skills = Hyper Goner, Swords, Rainbow Gun|species = Goat, Monster|height = Unknown|weight = Light|eye_color = Green|hair_color = None|skin_color = White(fur)|image1 = |caption = Asriel's appearence in Undertale.|color = Monster|title = Asriel Dreemurr|image = File:WhoIsThis.png|imagewidth = 200px|hometown = New Home|alignment = Good|born = Unknown|profession = None|affiliations = LR Gang, Undertale Monsters|voice = SuperGaming101(IaLR)}} is a character introduced in The Lair of Dark Star. He was Flowey the Flower, but he managed to tranform into this, his true self, after absorbing some souls. He specializes in a lot of powerful abilities. He is controlled by SuperGaming101. Personality Asriel is extremely kind and friendly. He is basically innocent; the things he did as a flower was because he was SOULless and he couldn't control himself. However, he CAN still fight back if he wants. He is loyal to the gang and fights for what's right. History BEWARE. THIS IS POSSIBLY THE MOST SPOILERY THING ON THE WIKI. PLAY THE PACFIST ROUTE IN UNDERTALE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THIS FOR YOURSELF. Asriel Dreemurr's backstory begun when he was born in the underground by Toriel and Asgore. He lived with them for a while, and loved them a lot. When he got to around the age of 10, a A human named Chara fell down on the golden flowers before Asriel's home. Asriel helped her up and quickly made friends with her, and Toriel and Asgore accepted her into the family. They lived a very happy life together, until one day, Chara fell extremely ill from buttercup flowers, and died. Just before she died, she had one last wish for Asriel, and that was to bring her body into her village on the golden flowers. Asriel and Chara's SOUL became one, and they became extremely powerful, and broke the barrier. However, a big amount of humans attacked them, thinking that Asriel killed Chara. Asriel could have fought back and easily have gotten rid of the humans, but he didn't and he took all of the hits. He managed to fullfil Chara's wish, and went back down to the underground, to die in front of Toriel and Asgore on the golden flowers Chara fell down on. Later on, Alphys, the royal scientist, decided to do an experiment that she thought could bring monsters that were dead back alive, by injecting DETERMINATION into them. Her first test subject for this was Asriel, and so she injected DETERMINATION on Asriel's dust, which was on the golden flowers. This tranformed Asriel into Flowey the Flower. Alphys kept it, until one day it suddenly became alive and broke out. Flowey was still Asriel, and a new form of him, however he had no SOUL in this new form, and he could RESET. He couldn't feel any emotions in this form, except for some negative emotions, like anger. Eventually, he became curious and wanted to see what would happen if he killed everyone. He liked doing it, and so he became a monster, toying with all the other monsters in the underground and being evil. In The Lair of the Dark Star, Flowey absorbed a bunch of SOULs, and then tranformed into Asriel. He turned to face the gang, and then suddenly tranformed into his God of Hyperdeath form. After using the Hyper Goner on the gang, he tranformed into his final form. After almost killing the whole gang, because he wasn't SOULless anymore, the gang managed to remind him of all of his good memories and tranformed him back to his normal true form. When GLaDOS gave Asriel one of her SOULs, Asriel managed to stay in his normal form, and he joined the gang in their adventures. He helped them fight Immortelle the Witch Hazel. Abilities and Weapons *CHAOS SABER: Two powerful swords that Asriel kept from his God of Hyperdeath form. *CHAOS BLASTER: Asriel's gun that he kept from his God of Hyperdeath form. It can be charged up to fire a powerful rainbow beam. *HYPER GONER: Asriel owns an extremely powerful pet called the HYPER GONER, that he can summon at anytime. It sucks in anything that it is told to suck in. Asriel can control what it fires at in any of his forms. *His Forms: Asriel has some powerful forms. They are: **Rage Form: Asriel temporarily tranforms into a kind of Mini version of his God of Hyperdeath form. He can use the same attacks, but they are weaker. He either tranforms into this when he's angry or he really needs to. **God of Hyperdeath Form: Asriel tranforms a very powerful version of himself, where he can use a bunch of powerful attacks and is very defensive. He needs at least six Human SOULs and a bunch of other SOULs to transform into this form. **Final Form: Asriel is literally a god in this form. He can stop people from moving, and use extremely powerful attacks. He needs at least six Human SOULs and a bunch of other SOULs to transform into this form. *Best Friends Forever Locket: Asriel wears this locket that was given to him by Chara when they lived together in the underground. Pokemon Asriel does not own any Pokemon. Relationships *Chara Dreemurr: Best friends and adopted sister. Asriel had an extremely happy life with her as his best friend. He really cares about her, and will sacrifice himself for her. *Sans the Skeleton: Asriel is very afraid of him, as he knows Sans is still really mad at Asriel for killing Sans and all of his friends and treating them like toys and then RESETing for a long time. *Immortelle the Witch Hazel: Asriel believes that if Asriel could have been convinced to stop fighting, then Immortelle could be convinced to stop fighting, as she is SOULless as well, but a 'different kind of SOULless', as she states. *Necrola: Asriel still doesn't really like her that much. Necrola still mocks Asriel even after tranforming back to his normal self, saying that 'He can't even stay evil.' *The Gang: Asriel is very grateful that he got SAVEd by them, and is very sorry for all the times that he has hurt them. He believes that he owes them a lot. Gallery GlitchtaleAsrielRageForm.PNG|Asriel's Rage Form, from Glitchtale. Asriel Second Form.png|Asriel's God of Hyperdeath form. Asrielfinalform.gif|Asriel's final form. Themes Speech Bubble Asriel currently has no speech bubble! Trivia *Jelo already knew Asriel's identity before he transformed into himself for the first time in a long time. *Sans suggested that Asriel got the idea of killing everything as Flowey the Flower from Chara. After the gang argued against this, Sans said 'Or maybe Chara got the idea of killing everything from Asriel..' See Also *Asriel Dreemurr(God of Hyperdeath form) *Asriel Dreemurr(Final form)